


You Belong With Me

by jelliclecatsaremerryandbright



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelliclecatsaremerryandbright/pseuds/jelliclecatsaremerryandbright
Summary: Mistoffelees was in love with Munkustrap but he loves someone else.
Relationships: Alonzo/Mr. Mistoffelees, Alonzo/Skimbleshanks, Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap, Munkustrap/Skimbleshanks (Cats)
Kudos: 7





	You Belong With Me

Mistoffelees was pouncing all around the junkyard following some pretty ladybird but then ended up bumping into Pouncival. Pouncival was a silly monkey but he was a good friend. He then saw Munkustrap, Mistoffelees had always thought Munkustrap was very pretty, almost like a snowflake. Oh how he had longed to kiss those lips of his. Mistoffelees shoots over to Munkustrap like a rocket and saw that Munkustrap was stood near a bell and was painting it with a painbrush. He must admit that it was a pretty bell but not as pretty as Munkustrap, Munkustrap was like a diamond, so precious and beautiful. Many people called him an old cat like a dinosaur but that made him angry because of how untrue it was.

Surprisingly Mistoffelees had forgotten all about the ladybird he had been chasing and focused on the pretty snowflake that was Munkustrap. He almost didn’t notice Pouncival rolling past him in rollerskates with Tumblebrutus chasing after him with a massive clock. Unfortunately Pouncival ended up crashing into Skimbleshanks who was far from pleased.

“Skimbleshanks!” Munkustrap cried happily upon seeing the ginger cat. He plucks out a flower from the ground and hands it to him. 

“For me? Thank you Munk” Skimbleshanks blushed. If he was a snowman he would have melted by now.

Mistoffelees heart broke into two after seeing that interaction. The love of his life is in love with Skimbleshanks. 

“Mistoffelees? Do you want to play with me and Pouncival?” Tumblebrutus asked, still holding the massive clock. He knew Tumblebrutus was just being sweet but Mistoffelees couldn’t stand being here any longer. He felt tears gushing down like a waterfall as he ran from the scene.

He ran past Plato and Mungojerrie throwing acorns at each other because they thought they were #hard. He ran even more until his little legs couldn’t run any longer and collapses on the floor, the sun beating down as he sobbed. Alonzo was stood there decorating a Christmas tree unbeknownst to Mistoffelees. He watched as the tuxedo sobbed and it broke Alonzo’s heart. After a few moments Alonzo puts down the shell and buttons he was using to decorate the Christmas tree, moving the random sock that was on the floor and fell down onto his knees next to Mistoffelees and tilts his chin up to look at him. Mistoffelees’ watery eyes looked like diamonds to him and he truly felt like he was in love with this cat. Mistoffelees didn’t deserve to be upset and he would hurt whoever caused him to be upset. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with mistoffelees, play chess with him and be silly monkeys together.

“Who the fuck upset you Mistoffelees? Was it that seahorse again?” Alonzo growled. Mistoffelees shook his head wordlessly whilst trying to catch his breath.

“It was Skimbleshanks the train cat… he stole Munkustrap from me” he cries softly. Alonzo didn’t know what to say and just silently pulled the smaller cat in for a hug. Skimbleshanks was Alonzo’s ex but he didn’t want to hurt him.

Instead Alonzo changed the subject “I have no idea why the sun needs to come out every day, you know? Because to me, you are my sun Mistoffelees” he said while rubbing his back with his paw. “You’re cute as a button to me, Mistoffelees and I really mean that” Mistoffelees really didn’t know what to say, it was a really nice compliment unlike when Tugger once called him a shark or when Electra called him a postbox.

All of a sudden Mistoffelees found himself kissing Alonzo’s lips deeply and it felt perfect. Fuck Munkustrap, Alonzo was everything he had every needed in his life and he just hoped that Alonzo wasn’t trolling around with him.

After several moments of heated making out they pull away and they stare into each other’s eyes, promising a beautiful future with each other. Alonzo stood up and held out his paw for Mistoffelees and then put on his sunglasses “Let me treat you to ice cream, my everything” Alonzo smiles and holds Mistoffelees paw.

As the two of them walked, they walked past Cassandra, Bombalurina and Demeter who all gave the new couple questioning looks but they didn’t care. They also walked past Coricopat and Tantomile pretending to be seahorses which really confused the new couple but they continued to walk.

“I have a present for you, Alonzo” Mistoffelees smiled and then suddenly magics a sock into his paws. Alonzo gasped loudly “I’ve always wanted a sock like this! Thank you so much Mistoffelees” he says, kissing him.

They eventually walked past Tumblebrutus and Pouncival who were singing a beautiful song together before kissing and then they walked past Skimbleshanks and Munkustrap cuddling. Mistoffelees didn’t care anymore and pulled Alonzo in for a kiss right in front of them. Munkustrap was confused but he was glad that Mistoffelees and his best friend were happy. Skimbleshanks was also confused as to why Mistoffelees and his ex was kissing in front of them but he turned his attention back to Munkustrap.

Once Mistoffelees and Alonzo had finished kissing, they walk back to Alonzo’s den for a night full of pleasure. Mistoffelees never needed Munkustrap, Alonzo was all he ever needed and he was glad he finally woke up and realized that.

Alonzo, Mistoffelees, and the sock lived happily ever after.


End file.
